


Chill

by whereisthecoffee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sengen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthecoffee/pseuds/whereisthecoffee
Summary: It's blazing hot. Banter ensued.For Sengen Week, Day 6.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three AM during finals week and have decided to post it since it's Sengen Week and all. It's been a while since I've written a thing. There's nothing more domestic than broken air conditioners. Anyways, enjoy.

It was the middle of June, the heat practically baking the city. The mentalist sat on the sofa fanning himself while his boyfriend stood on a ladder, tinkering with their broken air conditioner. 

“Senku...” Gen groaned as he moved his hair out of his face. “How much longer?” 

“I don’t know,” He groaned back, sweat soaking the tank top he was wearing. He reached into the tool belt that he was wearing and retrieved a screwdriver, eyeing the interior of the air conditioner. “Those previous tenants couldn’t even do as much as clean the air conditioner before they moved out, and here we are—“

“...and it had to stop working during one of the hottest days of the year?” Gen moaned as he picked up his phone.

“I’ll get this working soon,” Senku muttered as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Would you mind getting me a glass of water?”

“But it’s too hot, I can’t move...” Gen complained.

“Your mouth is moving.” Senku shot back.

“Oh, you think you’re so funny?” 

“Well, you know what’s not funny? Heat sickness.” The younger man retorted.

“Alright, I’m moving,” Gen mumbled as he shifted around on the sofa. He stood up and waltzed to the young man on the ladder, shooting him a smug expression. “After all, the sooner I get my AC, the better.”

“Mhm,” Senku hummed. 

“Then again," Gen grinned as he moved past the young man, eyeing his arms and back. "I don’t mind seeing you like this.” The tank top that he was wearing would be the death of him. The young man stopped his repairs and turned to face the mentalist. 

“Hm?” Senku smirked. “In that case, I can expect to get paid well when I’m done here?”

Gen grinned, turning to wink at him as he disappeared into their kitchen.


End file.
